


A Frostiron void

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), but it's such a cool idea, it sounded like a great idea until I started writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Loki comes back to Earth following the events of Ragnarok and wants to get back together with Tony.Inspired by the book 'A void', the one that doesn't contain a single letter E. So, apart from this summary, no letter E here.





	A Frostiron void

It is with a difficulty that Tony stops a gasp. Loki is back, Tony's mind says it again and again. Back from Asgard. That's a bit of shock. Tony was okay with going on without a thought about that particular god. But now Loki is standing in front of his car, clad in a gray coat, looking as charming and alluring as in 2012. So long ago now, but his smirk is just as captivating.

'Umm, would you mind?' Tony sounds icily calm. 'I'm in a rush.'

Loki stays in that spot and looks only mildly cross about Tony's sour mood. 'My darling, you wound your god.' His playful grin isn't working on Tony, not now. 'I think you know what brought half of Asgard to your world. A fortnight ago.'

Tony allows him to approach his car and mouths that word _Ragnarok_. Days and nights of worrying about it and a strong wish to guard his god. Loki split up with him to fulfil his duty and control Asgard having got rid of Odin. Notwithstanding, part of Tony was waiting for his god to visit him. In vain.

'I can't say I'm not a tiny bit guilty glad about Ragnarok. I miss ruling Asgard, although now I may focus on things I couldn't as a king.' Loki joins him and sits with his thighs apart. Tony avoids staring and shifts awkwardly. It wouldn't be a good plan to go down this road again,

'I thought you would find us in Norway. Thor is curious to know what is going on.'

'Nothing much. Apart from this kid I kind of train to do what's right.' Saying that out loud fills Tony with doubt and worry. Is Tony doing him a favour? Or is that boy at risk of attracting villains? 'I built him a suit, that sort of thing.'

'Oh. That sounds arduous.'

'To put it mildly.'

'And satisfying. Lots of hard work. How's your arm?'

Tony holds his hand, glancing at it. Loki cannot know about occasional shaking, right? 'It's okay.' Tony wouldn't want pitying looks.

Loki's own hand darts out towards his arm. His touch is soothing and sparks familiar warmth that's coursing through Tony now. Loki's hand is now on his hip, slowly sliding to his thighs, stroking and soon Tony's body is awash with passion. Loki distracts him with a languid kiss and unbuttons his shirt. It's crazy. Tony wants to stop him, but waits and Loki starts working his way down his torso kissing him softly.

'You can't just show up and-' Tony starts, but Loki sits in his lap, straddling him, his lips on Tony's throat. Tony's hands grasp his narrow hips, out of habit. '- and do this. I shouldn't allow this.'

'What am I doing?' Loki purrs, nuzzling into him. 'I miss this. I miss us. Am I to sob out my apology? I might.'

'My point is, you said you had to fix what you brought upon your land. Without Iron Man, without us.'

Loki puts his hands on Tony's arms, stroking lightly. 'Wary of lying gods. I hurt you, I know. Thoughts about that flood my mind with pain.'

'I can call to mind days you couldn't think of us at all,' Tony says tartly. 'I'm not a fool, you know. Asgard was your priority.'

'And now it's blown up. Almost as if I put a match to it all.'

'You look so forlorn though. I'm sorry you lost your city,' Tony says consolingly.

'I wish I could undo that and show you Asgard,' Loki adds wistfully. 'All this owing to a lackadaisical guard. Long story. How about a drink? I'm thirsty and sick of drinking with Thor. I want a fruity drink, with a straw. Or anything colourful and strong.'

'I'm facing a flaming row with Miss Potts if I won't show up-'

As if in confirmation, Friday informs him Mrs Potts is calling. Loki clings tightly to him, rubs against him. Tony wants to run his hands up his back, touch him. Loki's skin is as smooth as silk and his lips part invitingly.

'Should I ask again? Will you pour us a drink and show your toys? '

Tony is only human. 'All right.'

**Author's Note:**

> That was the hardest thing to write. Dang it, all the cool words have e in them. Do try this at home, it's so cool.


End file.
